


The Top

by Axelflow



Series: Spire Life [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I Dunno Humor is Subjective, I think I'm funny, Slice of Life, a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelflow/pseuds/Axelflow
Summary: We aren't getting a season 4 so I'm filling the void by writingEnjoy this series of one-shots focused on the best relationship in the series (fight me)
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Spire Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771837
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	The Top

Frigid wind whipped Callum’s already-messy hair into something that would even make his aunt laugh out loud. He ran his fingers through it in an attempt to tame the unkempt curls, to no avail. He let out a quiet breath and felt an invisible weight lift from his chest. It wasn’t particularly peaceful or serene, not much is at 20,000 feet, but it was where he felt the most comfortable. Comfort was something that had become an increasingly rare commodity, what with all the dragons and invading armies and otherworldly environments. No, up here, where the only thing between Callum and the sky was an arm’s length, was where he could center himself. 

He closed his eyes and let his mind go blank. Everything about his life was changing so fast that most days it was overwhelming. He was now a Sky Mage under the tutelage of an elf. His younger brother now ruled an entire kingdom. Peace had been reestablished between nations. He had a girlfriend. Truly, this was a time when the seemingly impossible had become reality. But with change came adjustment, and adjustment was never easy. He often found himself dwelling on the written words contained in the letter from his step-father. 

“Create a brighter future from your own hearts and imagination.” 

It was such a simple request but as each new day passed, Callum began to question its feasibility. The future is defined by uncertainty so how could he ever hope to control its outcome? 

The soft sound of leather against stone alerted Callum to a presence behind him, shaking him from his thoughts. He turned his head to the source of the sound and his mind was rendered blank yet again, this time out of shock. Rayla was standing above him with one hand on her cocked hip and the other lazily resting by her side. The setting sun silhouetted her against the darkening sky. Her purple eyes glinted beneath the heavy shadows running across her face, and a small smile was spread across her lips. She looked unlike anything Callum had ever seen before. Beautiful. Radiant. Totally out of his league. 

“Hey.”

Callum shook his head, hoping to restart his brain. Why did she always have to look so good, and why did his brain always insist on sticking its foot in its mouth whenever he needed to talk to her? “H-Hey. What brings you up here?” he finally managed to fumble out. 

“I wanted a change of scenery. Your psycho of an aunt and I were doing some training, and I was tired of getting tossed around like a sack of potatoes,” Rayla said with a dejected huff. She pulled her knees up to her chest, hoping to block out the sting of the cold air. 

“I told you, Amaya won’t go easy on you. One time, when she and Soren were sparring, she threw Gren at him as a distraction,” Callum chuckled. 

“Okay, two questions,” Rayla interrupted. “One, are you messing with me? Two, who’s Gren?” 

“Right, you haven’t met him. He’s her interpreter and second-in-command. Nice guy, even though his positivity can be a bit much.”

“Wow. Never thought I’d hear you complain about positivity.”

“Hey, I like to think I embody a helpful optimism. He, on the other hand, could be chained up in a dungeon and somehow work it out to being a good thing,” Callum said with an exasperated roll of his eyes. “And to answer your first question, no, I am not joking. You can ask Amya about it next time you see her. She loves talking about it, especially when Gren has to translate for her,” he finished with a grin. 

The lull that followed allowed the pair to take in the environment around them. The night sky was now fully alive in all of its mysterious glory. Callum took off his jacket and draped it over Rayla’s shivering shoulders. She gave him a quiet look of thanks before turning her head back up to the sky in contemplation.

“Hey, Callum.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think things will stay like this?”

“Like what?” 

“Always changing. Never really getting a chance to settle down.” 

Callum felt a tension he didn’t know he had released from his shoulders. As selfish as it sounded, he was glad that he wasn’t the only one feeling the weight of the world right now.

“I...don’t know. I think it’s safe to say that what we’re going through has been pretty unique,” he said with a dryness befitting the Midnight desert. “But I do know that it’s a lot easier to deal with when I have you,” he added. 

“Shut up,” Rayla responded with a smirk. “That’s a little corny, even for you.”

“I’m serious,” He countered before turning his head to her. “I couldn’t have made it this far without you. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I tend to get myself in a lot of trouble very easily.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve definitely noticed,” Rayla scoffed. “But I think you’ve more than made up for it by throwing yourself off a cliff for me.”

“I know you’d do the same for me. Besides, if I hadn’t, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

And with that he leant over and kissed her. He could feel her shock, but with the passing of a few seconds her reciprocation became obvious. He felt her melting into his arms as he closed them in embrace. Passion took over and he pressed his lips to hers once more and she responded with equal enthusiasm. They settled into each other, content to let the world pass by as they shared their adoration. The world may be full of uncertainty and hardship but right now, in this moment of thousands, they were free from trouble. Callum knew it wouldn’t last. The moment would end and they would be forced to face reality. But he didn’t care. He was with the person he loved, under stars that glistened with eternal possibility.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from a Eurobeat song
> 
>   
> Here it is folks, the start of a new series. Once again, writing has become my only solace from the whatever apocalypse scenario we're currently living through. If you couldn't tell, I am projecting my stress onto these characters. Hope all of you are staying safe. Cheers.


End file.
